Aerial movement systems are useful in moving a payload, like for example a camera, over large expanses such as football fields, basketball courts, or even military testing sites. Examples of such systems which may be used to aerially move a payload may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,809,495; 6,873,355; 6,975,089; 7,088,071; 7,127,998; and, 7,239,106, and U.S. Publication No. 2011/0204197. While the remaining description may discuss these aerial movement systems with respect to moving a camera or multiple cameras at times, it should be appreciated by those having ordinary skill in the art that the present application, and all of the previously referenced patents may be utilized to aerially move any payload and is not limited to just imaging device like a camera or multiple cameras.
As described in various embodiments of the aforementioned patents, aerial movement systems having a payload, like for example a platform and/or a camera, typically include one or more lines (e.g., a cables, ropes, strings, cords, wires, or any other flexible materials) attached to the payload. The one or more lines typically extend to the payload from four or five support beams surrounding the surface over which the payload traverses, and are controlled by one or more motor reels which extend and retract each of the two to five lines attached to the payload. The motor reels may be controlled using timers, software algorithms, remote controls, or any means known in the art. As the lines are extended and retracted, the payload may be moved in three-dimensions, i.e. in the x-direction, the y-direction, and the z-direction.
In order to control and transmit and receive data from the payload (i.e. audio and video signals, control signals), typically a data transmission cable is extended and retracted with each of the one or more lines attached to, and used to control, the payload. The cables may be at least partially connected to, or embedded in the lines, with each cable being coupled to a motor to allow for the extension and retraction of the cable at the same rate as the control lines as the payload traverses over a surface below. In such systems, for example, four cables may be extended to the payload, one with each of the four lines extended to the payload. While utilizing four cables allows for the transmission of some data to and from the payload, it severely limits the amount of data which may be transmitted, particularly when cameras or other imaging devices are included in the payload. The limited ability of present systems to provide images and data severely limits the number of imaging devices which may be included in the payload and the ability of the payload to provide images capable of being merged to create stereoscopic or three dimensional images or varying images presenting different information or images.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a system capable of allowing additional data, and in particular additional images or image data, to be transmitted to and from an aerially moved payload system.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other issues.